


Now a Soft Kiss

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Pining, Puppy Love, Same Age Derek Hale, That '70s Show fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles just isn't getting it when Derek tries to be subtle. Maybe he should try to be a little more blunt.[Or, that really old scene from That '70s Show, except Stiles really is gay, and it leads to more kissing.]





	Now a Soft Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> day five of [sterekweek '18](http://sterekweek-2018.tumblr.com/post/176534103729/hey-hey-sterek-fans-today-is-the-day-that-we): scene stealer
> 
> i had the notes for this one, because a while ago, a friend wanted to watch that 70s show (they'd never seen it?), and while i might have hated eric, i've always been a fan of joseph gordon-levitt and [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z-i7GHZadM) was kinda cute, y'know
> 
> soft and silly, [here's some music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrUs_FWqj9s) to tag along with

                “I don’t know,” Stiles says, words sticking together in his throat. He’s deliberately looking away from Derek, everywhere else. His eyes flit from this to that, unable to keep still. “I know she’s with Jackson, and like, yeah, she makes me nervous, but…”

 

                He licks his lips, something Derek watches so intently that he misses part of Stiles’ next sentence, “…putting on a front, I guess.”

 

                “It’s okay to be confused,” Derek tells him, and he tries his best to keep his tone gentle, genuine. Laura’s told him before that he sounds gruff and that’s exactly what he _doesn’t_ want to be in this case, or worse, dismissive.

 

                Stiles looks at him in surprise, and one of the nearby streetlights catch his eyes perfectly, lighting up that beautiful brown to a glowing ember. The corners of his lips twitch up in a relieved smile, and – Derek just can’t help himself.

 

                He twists in his seat, leaning over the arm between them. Stiles doesn’t really react before Derek’s hand is coming up to cup the back of his neck as he presses in further – close enough to kiss him.

 

                Stiles has such soft lips and he leaves his mouth open, just like Derek thought he would, and feels so, so good (just like Derek thought he would), even if he’s still a little stiff. That’s fine, because Derek just drags his lips over Stiles’ own before he pulls back and opens his eyes. Stiles is staring at him with an astonished expression on his face, and if Derek couldn’t still feel the bare breaths puffing against his face, he’d think the guy stopped breathing all together.

 

                “Okay?” He asks, like it’s a clarification, or a prompting, but really… really, it’s to make sure that what he just did was alright. He guesses through, based on the way Stiles watches him lick his lips of any remaining taste of the other boy, that it was perfectly fine.

 

                “Alright,” Stiles answers, voice throaty and breathing a little hard. He continues to stare at Derek in what he’s starting to think is amazement.

 

                “Good,” Derek tells him, not bothering to cover up his smile. He pushes back into his seat and reaches for his seatbelt. “I’ll drive you home, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

                “What, are you in love with him?” A familiar voice demands, and when Derek peeks around his locker to see who it is, he spots Scott, who looks a touch upset.

 

                Beside him, Stiles is shoving things into his locker. “Yes, Scott,” he snaps, rolling his eyes, but there’s still a little something of a warning under that tone. “He actually let me mix my candy into our popcorn, so I think I’m going to marry him.”

 

                Oh.

 

                _Oh,_ Derek thinks again, grinning a bit to himself as he continues to gather up what he needs for English. That’s nice. That’s a good… it feels nice.

 

                “Are you sure he isn’t just one of those people – like you – that likes to do that with his popcorn, too?”

 

                Stiles sighs, and Derek wants to believe it’s not just him projecting, but he notices that it sounds kind of dreamily. He bites his lip as he listens to Stiles reply, “He didn’t even eat any of the candy.”

 

                Scott looks legitimately speechless for an actual minute, and Derek is just about finished, so he reaches for his locker door to shut it. Just as it’s closed and he’s starting to lock it, Scott collects himself and pipes up, “Wait. Isn’t he like, super rich? I’ve seen that car, he _has_ to be loaded. Why didn’t he just buy two popcorns?”

 

                Shit.

 

                He wasn’t expecting McCall to actually have any brains on him.

 

                He fumbles with the lock and clicks it shut hastily before getting the hell out of dodge. So, it _was_ kind of an obvious move, after all. Not that Stiles was probably going to catch on without help (or that Derek _minded_ helping), but still.

 

                He’s not going to stick around to hear the response to that one.

 

* * *

 

 

                They slide into the car, and like each time he gets in, Stiles slides his long, long fingers over the dashboard in a way that makes Derek’s mouth water. It’s different, seeing him quiet in the car this time, but it’s just as surprising as it… isn’t.

 

                Derek’s just about to ask if he had a good time with this movie too, when Stiles looks up and says out of the blue, “I’m still a little confused.”

 

                And. “That’s okay,” Derek reminds him, still in a little bit of shock. He’s twisted to see Stiles and has one hand on the keys, the other on the armrest between them. “It’s okay to be confused,” he says again, reminiscent of the first time they did this, but. Stupidly.

 

                Stiles doesn’t utter a word this time, instead only staring blatantly at Derek’s mouth. There is a long moment before he slowly lifts his gaze up to meet Derek’s own.

 

                Holy shit.

 

                If that isn’t a cue, Derek doesn’t know what is. Stiles might have been catching onto his moves a little more than Derek thought. That news isn’t enough to get him to freeze up, though, so he leans forward, watching the way Stiles’ breathing picks up and his pupils dilate. He, on the other hand, does stay still, waiting for Derek to get close enough.

 

                Derek hovers right in front of Stiles’ face this time, and the proximity heats him from the inside out. He just knows he’s glowing red all the way to the tips of his ears in that embarrassing way he always does. It’s a good thing it’s dark out here, and that Derek counts his blessings on matters like this.

 

                “Just ask, next time,” Derek purrs, or attempts to, because he knows that his own breath is hitching just enough make his words shake before he presses in to finally kiss Stiles again. This time, it’s even better. This time he moves with Derek, pushes in when Derek teeters back a little, and even moves his hand to Derek’s shoulder to help balance himself. God, his hand is so warm, it feels so right there.

 

                He tastes like salt and butter and coke, all things Derek knows will later remind of him of tonight, this moment, from now on. When Derek shifts to push further into him, against him, his fingers dig into Derek’s shoulder, grabbing at him and tugging him closer. If not for the armrest between them, Derek would have already held him flush against the door, close enough he could feel Stiles’ heartbeat against his chest. The thought makes him want to crawl over the damned thing and make that image a reality.

 

                When they do draw away from each other, Stiles’ hand slips down to his wrist, and his lips are red and puffy. Derek’s always known they were plush, but the right of them, like this, swollen and debauched, makes him want to suck them right back into his mouth again. He wants to make them shiny with his spit, red, red from his touch.

 

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles claims, when he’s finally gotten a handle on his breathing, continuing that conversation from before. However, the beam that lights up his face clears away any bullshit he just spouted from his mouth.

 

                And Derek laughs, despite himself, which only makes Stiles smile a little more, too.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! i was originally planning something else for this day, but i rewrote it like 3 times before deciding i'll just do something else for today's prompt
> 
> also. yeah i'mma get back to that buffy au fic, do not worry! i don't think i'm doing the other days, so i might have more focus now.


End file.
